Kaiba Poems
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: This is a collection of Poems on Seto reflecting on himself, and things people that are around him. Poem 26 is now posted...HAHAHAHAHAHA. I don't own YuGiOh. And with over 100 reviews!
1. Poem 1 Blue Eyes Of Ice

Kaiba Poems

Poem One:

Blue Eyes Of Ice

At the end of the day,

I come home,

To my good friend, my brother,

I over work myself, I guess,

They say I'm cold-hearted,

That I'm aloof,

Also that I'm arrogant,

And self-absorbed,

I guess they're right,

Or sometimes they're wrong,

May I cruel and blind,

But I may not be evil,

Just cold, cold like ice,

Like my eyes show,

Cold, piercing, into someone

Like daggers my eyes are like,

They make up my soul,

That's what I have become,

That is how I am,

And I guess how I will be,

My poem I wrote,

Blue eyes of ice,

My heart I guess is made out of stone,

Or ice, like me.


	2. Poem 2 Ice

Kaiba Poems

Poem Two:

Ice

Ice,

In one word it describes me,

Frozen, yet still there,

Eyes of ice,

Soul of ice,

Heart of ice,

Frozen and gone,

To be broken not thawed,

Gone yet here,

Seen by all,

Heard by all,

Feared by some,

Some try to be my friend,

Yet I push them away again,

I don't why I try and strive,

My life most would give anything for,

Yet I paid for it in blood,

You can feel it by my look,

I can look into your soul,

I'm a master illusionist,

That's why you only see this shell,

I have a fort around my heart,

Only I have the key,

That is not how I was,

But then I changed a lot,

I threw my childhood away,

Not with dismay,

I trained night and day,

Pushed to my limits,

Yet I surpassed them with no delay,

That's all I'm going to say,

All I can say,

I'm not ready to tell yet,

Not even my own blood,

I can't tell my brother,

For it will hurt him,

Kaiba, the day I got that name is the day I changed,

Forever I am changed,

I can't stay this way,

Scars are my proof,

That's all I'll say,

Till I tell you again.


	3. Poem 3 Cold

Kaiba Poems

Poem Three:

Cold

Cold,

Not bold,

I have been told,

Cold, that's what I am,

Cold that's what I feel,

Like an eel,

Tell me something,

I have lost so much,

And paid for so much in blood,

My blood,

Do I regret?

Yes, I truly do,

I say I don't,

I'm lying,

I don't know why,

I did try and win,

Against Gonzaburo,

Why did I?

I ask myself through the night,

With no light,

Light is too bright,

No the light of the sun,

It is too dull,

But, the light from within,

Where should I begin?

The light of a soul,

It may swallow me whole,

A reason why,

I despise Yugi,

I was once like that long ago,

Now I'm the exact opposite,

Black,

My souls not intact,

I don't think it is,

I can't tell anymore,

I'm decaying from the inside out,

'Leave me alone' I say

Yet, secretly, I'm glad to see them,

Then I know I'm at least alive,

Maybe a descries to humanity,

But alive,

Sometimes I wonder,

Why am I alive and here?

Sometimes I wish I were on my way down Styx,

Maybe then I'll realize why I'm here,

My destiny or fate,

Or whatever it is,

Another reason I feel cold,

Or am so cold.

CA: Review answer time...

i-am-gamer-hear-me-roar- Thanks for the review and I will write more.

Chetra-card- Heh, Kaiba's mine, got it? No one else shall have him. And I'll read the story when I have timed, k?

Somebody- I feel so touched... And I am writing two books. One is Porte, and the other is a story. Well, thanks.

Pinkdreamer122- I do have more and I'll type them out so you can read them. And I hope you like it.

The-Kaiba-heir- I don't like you. I was under a lot of stress when I wrote that. I have a beat but you're too naïve to see it. And I have a rhyming book I just got from my good friend since I moved. So, if you want to criticize me go ahead, you're just jealous.

GeminiinimeG- Like I said to Kaiba-Heir... I was stressed out that day and that was my second poem ever, so what do you expect? My first one you will see if you ask very nicely, ok? I know that to. I understand what you're saying and I get it. I was pretending to be him while I wrote this, I do think I could have done better. Yet, oh well, I don't mind critics, except Kaiba-heir... And be blunt... I really don't care. Ok... Well, read on.

Chetra-card- Thanks for the ten, and is your name Elizabeth? Or someone else? Well... Just tell me. I'm not good at guessing anyways.


	4. Poem 4 Lying Here

Kaiba Poems

Poem Four:

Lying here

Lying in bed,

These words in my head,

Wishing I was dead,

Just messing with my head,

I feel like I'm gone,

Everything is wrong,

Just leave me alone,

Flashes of death and life,

Lying here sucks,

Help me out,

I'm shouting out,

Don't try and pout,

Leave me about,

Lying here again,

Kill me so then,

This has been,

Worse than before,

I hope this goes on never again,

Lying here in bed.

CA: Ok, I took someone's advice for once, odd.

**_Chetra-card_**: Ok, I guess I am psycic then, oh well. So, I have to say thank for reviewing ever so loally for every poem I post. Well, I have more coming.

Kaiba: Why do I have to suffer?

CA: I like you the best.

Kaiba: I'm so honored.

CA: Well, review!


	5. Poem 5 Blood

Kaiba Poems 

Poem Five:  
Blood

Blood,

Ha!

That's what I paid for what I have now

So don't say I've never had blood money

'Cause that's what my money is

Only my blood

I know that as a sure fact

I remember the blood flowing from my wounds

That were caused by him

I cannot utter that name

Or my own now

At least I'm not related

By blood

Just some forms and papers

Not by love

I just hope that one day I will forget

But, I know I'll remember in my dreams

Or I should say my nightmares

My nightmares of blood

Of mt blood

Flowing so red

That was blood holding my innocence

And childhood that slipped away

Blood, my own

It flowed as red as the sun

I wished that I had ran

Into the sand

Into the ocean

To wash away blood

My blood.

CA: Reveiveres 

**_Chetra-Card-_** You are such a loyal reveiwer I thank you so much. Please, keep on reading my fanfics and such. I just love having fans.

...****Thanks for all of your reveiws to, I do wish I knew who you were, well, keep reviewing!

**_Kioee Manioso- _**Thanks for your review, I appreciate it. Please, read and review all of the poems. I like reviews very much.

Ellectra- Thank you for the revews you've given to my stories, I appreciate your opinion. And if you need help just ask me. I'll be happy to help out a fellow poet. 


	6. Poem 6 My Reason

Kaiba Poems Poem Six: 

The reason

My reason,

The reason for being me

Can't you see

I'm not the way by choice

I'd rather be a different voice

As I said, not my choice

If I could

I would

But I can't

Not won't

I feel so apart

Where to start?

I'm alone I feel

Is it all real?

Is it all a dream?

I can't tell

I amy be under a spell

The reason for who I am

Is just a sham

I was traind and beat

In the notorious heat

Gonzaburo scarred my fleash

With rest

Tell me who I am

I'm in a jam

Help me please

I'm on my knees

Help me get out of my reason

For being me

I can see

It hurts me more

More that before

I hate how I am

I don't understand

For now I'll say one thing

I will start from the beginning

And give you a reason for being me.

CA: Firsy, reveiws, then, muses comments...

**_Cherta-Card- _**My most loyal reveiwer of all time... well... You're the best, and I thank you once more. I also have a quiz for you...Q: How old do you think I am? Well, I just want you to guess and everyone else, and also, who is Setea? And why doesn't the person like me/ Oh well... So, thank you for all of your reveiws.

**_PopcornCandy26-_** Well, thank you for the reveiws and the ratings, I am glad I have your approval. Well, thank you so much. I love all of these reveiws I'm getting, in all I was only expecting 1. Well, keep reading them!

**_The-kaiba-heir- _**Well, I don't know how to respond to you... Hm... Well, MSMS has already had a talk with you. So, if you read my profile you probably wouldn't have written that. Or you did and you're a patholocial liar. Either one. And I have to ask, guess my age if your so smart. Good day.

CA: Now, I will lwt m split persoality join my muses... Did I mention Ma'am sir ma'am sir is a guy?

Ma'am sir ma'am sir: I will destroy Katy for this...

Katy: Eep!(A good friend also called MissTokyoGirl, check her stories out!)

Sesshoumaru: Yes, let's kill this human scum...

Naraku: I agree.

Kurama: I don't think that's wise... You know CA... She's dangerous.

Felix & Seto: ... Goodbye...Dissappear

Rath: Yeah! Demon hunting! Well, review!

MSMS: Hmph...All demons try to kill Katy

Katy: HELP ME TIFF!

Narrator: What will happen to Katy? Will she survive the attacks from the demons? Find out next chapter of Kaiba Poems! And don't forget to review!


	7. Poem 7 Confused

Kaiba Poems Poem Six: 

Confused

Am I gone?

This life is wrong

I'm not happy

Life's too sappy

I need a break

Eat a steak

This makes no sence

Let it comence

I don't care

Just stare

Is this good

Or should I be in a better mood?

I'm confused

Am I being used?

Help me please

I'm on my knees

Tell me something

Can I eat a dumpling?

I'm almost dead

I need my bed

So I said

Good bye to all

I feel so small

Eventhough I'm big

Joey's the pig

Confused

I am used

Goodbye

I'll finally touch the sky

Or I'll just be

Confused.

CA: Firsy, reveiws, then, muses comments...

**_Cherta-Card- _**Do I know you from somewhere? Geez... That is so scary... People can predict me way to well. Yes, I'm younger than 16 and I have a mind of an older and wiser person. Also, I do have my problems and my poetry reflects my mood. Thank you for reviewing and 11 out of 20? Grrrrrrrrrrr... Oh well... I'll do better, thank you!

**_PopcornCandy26-_** Well, thank you for the reveiws and the ratings, I have to say keep reading my poems, now I'm just doing them in 5 minutes and off the top of my head. Well, tell me how you like them. I have to wait until I find the rest of them and have fun.

**_The-kaiba-heir- _**I'm going crazy... MSMS, he'll talk then.

MSMS: -sigh- Well, I guess she means thank you then. Odd poet... Sadly, I have to be stuck with her. Well, just read, review and help kill Katy. Goodday.

Narrator: Last time we left off with CA's friend Katy going to be killed by her muses and split personallity...

MSMS: -Tries to kill Katy-

-Demons muses, except Kurama follow the suit-

CA: -asleep- Zzzzzzzzz

Katy: TIFF HELP ME!!!! HELP EVIL DEMONS HELP!

Rath: YAY! Demon hunt! –chases demons-

Katy: -goes by the sleeping CA- Wake up! Please!

CA: -wakes- Uh? Wha? Me sleepy...

Katy- Please, help me escape from your muses and MSMS! PLEASE!

CA: K.

Narrator: TBC...

Rath: Review and help me hunt demons!


	8. Poem 8 Snow

Kaiba Poems

Poem Eight:

Snow

White snow

Falling slow

Hitting the ground

Not making a sound

Crisp and white

The look makes a child's eyes light up with delight

So pure and dear

It has no fear

So beautiful

Is the snow

It looks so sweet

Like a treat

The cold is so nice

Yet, it comes with its price

The flowers die

The trees sleep

Waiting for the sun

To take a peek

But now it's winter

The snow is fresh

I take a breath of the air

So icy it's nice

Snow is falling

Icicles hang

Glistening in the light

Of the sun

So dull it doesn't melt the snow

But make it look more beautiful

Just the plain white snow.

âââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ..

CA: Well, let me explain the poem confused. Well, you see how I got all poetic stuff confused, no? Bingo, that was my aim. You see I made that poem because you would be confused on why I messed it all up. I was waiting for someone to figure that out but then I'm really impatient so whatever. This one up here is just Seto's point of view on how the snow is ok? It's just something I put up for I was feeling cold and stuff. Now I shall answer reviews.

**_The-Kaiba-heir- _**I explained it all in the paragraph above this one ok? If you had any sense in you it would be nice, but no. Ok, and about you saying I just made up MSMSâ Just mean. And **_I _**write the poems, not him, ok? I take full responsibility for the poems content and such. I have him gagged and tied up right now since he wants to rip your throat out. And, I do ask why you seem to have an alter ego yourself. I also ask you to read the story Complicated Love and insult that to. I would really appreciate it.

**_Suzy- _**Thank you for the compliment. I hope you can read my other things and review them. And also that you can review for the poems to come in this long saga of my never-ending poetry. Thank you once more.

**_Love is dead- _**Thank you for your review also. I appreciate it and I hope you read them all and the others to come. I appreciate you taking the time to read them. Thank you.

**_Fast-Talking Johnny_**- Uh, huhâ Like **_the-Kaiba-heir_** I'll give you the same advice, read the first paragraph, k? You want me to pour my heart and soul into these poemsâ Not gonna happen, k. I don't have a heart or soul to pour into them. If you want my real poems instead of fan fic poems then e-mail me. Then you'll say something else. A real poem doesn't have to rhyme; it has to mean something to the person who wrote it. If you know anything about poetry, you should know that. And all of these poems mean at least something to me, if you can't get that by reading them then I don't care. The last one was just a whatever one. Now, if you want to comment, go ahead, I shall not stop you. I seriously don't care what you put in your review but I will always respond no matter what, k? Well, goodday.

**_Chetra-Card_**- Wellâ Thanks for the review and suchâ I see you got the poem better than other people did. Well, I have to say thank you and keep reading and reviewing my poems.

CA: Well, my muses are taken care of and now I can control them againâ And Rath may go demon hunting.

Rath: YES! -Runs off-

CA: And Seto

Seto- Fk you, I hate you. And Alas is it? I'm not your 'boyfriend' and I almost hate you as much as CA. So shut your incompetent mouth and give me a break.

CA: Okâ MSMS! Take care of him

MSMS: Make me, B.

CA: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrâ Oh wellâ I can always kill you

MSMS: I am the one that can kill you, CA. So shut it.

CA: Well, Read and review.


	9. Poem 9 Dying

Kaiba Poems

Poem Nine:

Dying

Die or live I shall

I pick up the knife and slash

Every slash blood draws

I see it flow down my arms and unto the floor

I'm feeling faint

Growing dizzy and the pain is worse

I wish to die

I have no purpose left to live

Nothing to live for

The blood flows

No one will miss me

Nor will they find me soon

So much blood I have lost

And wondering why I have not gone

I slash some more

And more blood flows

Feeling fainter and more drowsy

Still not dying

Still alive and not happy

Finally I'm almost dead

I'm on the tile floor

Seeing the blood I smile

The blood is so red and so much

Soon I feel, hear, taste, see, and smell no more

I black out, or only can guess, die.

MSMS: How do you like it? It's my first poem to write... Oh, and who said I was an alter ego... Or a split personality. My nickname is MSMS but, you can call me Charon. Yes, I know it's the male version or Charan but give me a break. My parents are Greek freaks. Well... I'm actually her childhood friend and I've known her for he whole life, right now she's sick... So, I'm using her computer since I snuck through the window to take care of her. Thankfully, no one is here. Now, I shall respond to reviews for once ï.

**_The-kaiba-heir-_** So, you again. You're just a waste of my time... I have a few words for you. You need to find a better hobby than to criticize people. It would be better if you'd let your alter ego out because I think she'd have better breath. And I ask you to fly a hotair balloon but your head is already one. I also appreciate you reviewing and adding another to the long list, but it is not needed nor required. And I also hope you enjoy the poem for I'm going to have to kill Tiffany before she kills me because I put on of my own poems up.

**_Chetra-card- _**Well; I'll say thank you for your review and to keep on reviewing for this collection of poems. I also thank you for reviewing Tourniquet, Seto's Song. I say this on CA's behalf since she's sick in bed for the time being. She'll probably be better by tomorrow as usual. Now, to Alas. Your poems suck. Please stop posting them and I know that Seto Kaiba wouldn't date you. Personally, I'd rather date CA than you. Now please stop posting them. And if I never say anything again, you will know CA killed me, ok. Ah, I'd better hide the knives, goodday.


	10. Poem 10 Lost

Kaiba Poems Poem Ten: 

Lost

Lost and alone

I'm gone

The world is wrong

Too me

I can't see

I'm neither here nor there

Nor anywhere

It's not caring

I'm just alone

I can't tell a thing

Can't hear

Out of my fear

Of being alone

I am stone

Lost and confused

I've always been used

I can't tell

If I'm under a spell

Still lost

Wandering in the dark

No spark of light

The cause of my own strife

Ruthlessness and greed

Made me proceed

And became lost.

CA: Firsy, reveiws, then, muses comments...

**_Cherta-Card- _**Well, I have to thank you for being such a loyal reveiwer through all of these peoms I have writtin. And for reviewing to every one of them. I hope you keep reviewing and reading them, thank you. Please keep on reviewing, I love all of your comments and the ones to come.

MSMS- Alas, I hate your stuid poems. They stink just like you do and make me puke. And also, Seto hates them so much. As much as you.

Seto: I do hate them, and you Alas. Keep off of my back I already have enough fangirls. I need a vacation...pukes because of Alas's poetry

**_The-kaiba-heir- _**...I have nothing to say to you. For you are immature. And also lame at insulting.

**_Shadow-Assassin-_** Well, thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy all of my poems and the new ones to come. Please, keep reviewing and place your comments. I love to read them. Thank you again.

Rath: SO... what shall we do?

Sesshoumaru: Kill CA?

Naraku: Yes, I agree, it would be most pleasurable...

Kurama: No! No killing her!

Felix: Is Kurama in love with her?

Kurama: N-no!

Seto: Heh, you are... Admit it mutt fox.

Felix: Yeah, admit it.

Sesshoumaru: Most amusing...

Naaku: Heh. Pathetic fool, MSMS has her heart. They're childhood friends...

Kurama: -runs away-

Rath: Well, read and review and can I go demon hunting?


	11. Poem 11 Death

Kaiba Poems Poem Ten: 

Death

In death

You're out of breath

You're dead

Gone

Away from this world and all of this toil

To be buired in the soil

Cremated and burned

Ashes of you collected

To be spread

Around the world

Death

Is like a black dream

So it seems

Hurting

Waiting for death

It sucks to be alive

I starve inside

Wondering, hoping, wanting

My death.

CA: Sorry, I lost my other poem and now I'll redo it. I'll be really slow at updating now just because so bear with me for a while. And PLEASE put long reviews or flames. I really need something to look forward to when I get on and stuff. Well, now to the review/flame answering.

**_Cherta-Card-_** Um, well, heh. Very funny.... Seto is still recovoring in the hospital and I thank you for all of your reviews. Alas, I think your pooem are wonderful and that you keep writing them. I love them.

MSMS: NOT. I hate them, they are the worst in the world.

Anyways, ignore him and ty again for reviewing ever so loyally for all this time. I'm so touched.

**_The-kaiba-heir- _** Thank you for flaming me once more. You're challenging me so that my ego doesn't get to big. So, every time you flame me, I seem to get better and better, I thank you for that.


	12. Poem 12 Acrostic Poem

Kaiba Poems Poem Twelve: 

Acrostic Poem

Suisidal attempts, he has tried 

**E**nlightened in the ways of a bussinessman

**T**ortured beyond measure

**O**rphan, one of many

Killed inside 

**A**bused, by one he thought he could trust

**I**nsulted, in too many ways

**B**eaten, like he was worthless

**A**lways had a little brother who loved him... No matter what.

CA: This is the poem I lost and will be posting now. Heh, I'm up to what? 12 now. Wow, soon, it'll be a dozen. And I hope you all love it. For I do love writting these and such. Oh well, now for the reviews and such. Ok, review so I can comment thje next poem then!

**_Cherta-Card-_** Thank you once more out of many times for reviewing my work. And thanks to Alas for he poem, I thought it was excellent. I hope that you keep reviewing, and that Alas keeps up with her good poems. And Seto, he is recovoring...

MSMS: Give me a break, CA. Just shut up, before I destroy you... . Now, be nice and say you hate Alas.

Please, ignore him. --'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''.

**_The-kaiba-heir- _**Whatever you say. But, you've helped me a lot. Wether you like it or not. So HA! And, I'm getting a poem of mine published, I got the letter Saturday afternoon, of the 2nd I think....


	13. Poem 13 Goodbye

Kaiba Poem:  
Ch. 13  
Goodbye

Goodbye,

I say it with a sigh

I never want to say that word

To my little brother

One day he'll leave me

To start his own life

I'll miss him so

When he leaves

I will cry

Let my tears spill

When I say goodbye

For maybe the final time

All I had was Mokuba

For such a long time

What shall I do?

When I say goodbye

How will I go on?

With out his joy?

Until then

I'll think for some way

To say goodbye.

CA: Well, as usual, responds to reviews... If I can find then and such. W ell, I'm just gonna do whatever and say my opionion back 'cause I don't really care if you love or hate my poetry.

**_Cherta-card- _**Well, thank you for reviewing and I love the rating, thank you very much, you are my loyalist fan. It's so touching. Well, please keep reviewing, I appreciat all of your awesome reviews and just keep on! Oh, and Alas, I love all of your poems. I'm so sorry I can't say the same for MSMS. And Seto is almost fully recovored.

Seto:-swears and cusses about how much he hates Alas- I HATE YOU AND YOUR ROTTON LOVE POEMS ALAS, SO STOP IT!

MSMS; Heh. I agree with Kaiba on this one. You suck at poetry and need to retake Liturature classes and such. It may help improve your horrid work that you post. It befalls our eyes and makes them bleed. Then, we all go blind and brain dead due to your horrible work. Now, stop making them and spare us the surgury and pain.

All of you shut it. Well, thank you again and ignore those two.

**_The-kaiba-heir- _**I have nothing to say to you, I will not waste my valuable fingers on typing out some insult or other thing. Goodday.

Charan-Amaya's bigest fan- **_Wow, I already have a bigest fan? Well, thank you for reviewing and I hope you read all of my work then, thank you so much._**


	14. Poem 14 My Mind

Kaiba Poems

Ch.14:

My mind

My mind

So complex

Speaking a million rhymes in my ear

How to hear?

I cannot tell you

It is difficult to see

Being me

With my mind

At this time

Confusion clouds my mind

With a million questions at a time

But one so clear

It breaks through it all

Just one song

So dear in my heart

I know it from the start

It will always be in my mind

No matter what.

__

CA: Well, I currently have 51 reviews and a lot of new ones I shall respond to, k? Well, I thank you all for reviewing so far and I have a special note to two people.

... Please, never ever tell the-kaiba-heir to stop criticizing me. I like it. I know I'm crazy and stuff but hey. I get to be, all poets are wacked.

**The-kaiba-heir- **Where are you? I want a flame here... Just if you read this flame me as much as you like I would appreciate it.

...**-** I can stand up for myself y'know... Please don't so it for me.. I'd greatly appreciate it. And to all I am a female.

**Dark angel**- Well... I thank you very much for all of your kind reviews and I'd appreciate it if you would review every single poem I shall post. For there is many more to come and I hope you enjoy them.

**Elfgirl- **I thank you for your review and I also hope you keep reading and reviewing. And luck you, you are my 50th review congrats and thank you once more.

Cherta-card- Ahhh... My favorite and most loyal fan... Well, I beg of you to keep reviewing and that I appreciate it. Also, I hope you are well and that you excuse my slowness at this time. And Setea. I am so sorry about MSMS's behavior, I shall have a talk to him and Seto and rest assure that these two shall be taken care of-glares at them-. I appreciate it as I said before and thank you.

MSMS: NOT

Seto- Over my dead body Wench, Setea sucks and we all know it. She needs to shut up and get a damn life.

CA: Be good or no...

Both: FINE.

CA: Well thankies to all and please read and review it shall be appreciated greatly.


	15. Poem 15 Reality

Kaiba Poems

Poem 15

Reality

Reality

Is it in my head

Is it real

Can we feel?

See? Here?

Be?

I wonder this all

Ponder it all

Tell me who I am

Whom is god

Is there a god?

What is reality

What can it be?

Is this all a trick

Of the mind

Tell me please

So this night

I can rest in ease

And stop wondering about

Reality!

**_Cherta-card_**- Thank you, you've reviewed so loyally, adn this time, Kaiba and MSMS are not here so Seta, great poems. I bribed 'em with hot coc. Well, thank you and keep reading and reviewing.

**_Critic_**-... WOW! IT'S THE CRITIC! I'VE HEARD OF YOU THANKIE FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SUCH AN HONOR!!!!

CA: I've responded well, r and r peeps.


	16. Poem 16 Lonely

Kaiba Poems

Poem 16:

Lonely

I sit in my office lonely

All alone

Lonely?

A voice asks in my mind

'Yes' I reply

'Why?'

I stay here

An office big and boring

Files to do

Due the next morning

Sitting all alone

With no one nearby

I wish someone would bug me

I don't know why

'Do you have friends?' the voice asks.

I had many at one time

Just a small group when I was young

Three all together

Yet now I have one

A best friend

A little brother

Mokuba

'Is he a good friend?'

Yes, the best.

'What about the other two?

I have no clue

It was so long ago

In elementry school

We were all a small group

Then my parents died

We went away

My teo friends said

'we'll meet again someday'

I pray that is true

But time has passed

Too much

They have forgotton me by now

Oh well

'Why don't you make new friends?'

I don't know how

'Well, find the old ones, you can'

But why?

'I bet they miss you'

Doubt it

'Please. find them'

Fine, I'll try

But until my little brother comes

Or I leave to find them

I'll sit here

Lonely, lonely

But now I know why.

CA: Next chapter I'll have review responces so sorry, I've been busy. READ AND REVIEW!

Muses: PLEASE !


	17. Poem 17 Love

Kaiba Poems

Poem 17

Love

What is love?

What kind of feeling

I know now

What is a bond

Strong and true

That helps you

Through and through

All I know is

That I have love

For my little brother

A sweet kind soul

Who understands me

And knows me well

It hurts when we're apart

There's no light

To sheild the dark

My little light

My little brother

Mokuba

Is who I love

My only brother

So dear and sweet to me

I'd die for him

I do not deserve his trust

Faith

Love

But, I'm glad I have it

If I did not

I don't know what would be of me

So thank you Mokuba

For your love.

CA: RESPONCES PEEPS!

Cherta-Card: I'm sorry that you're sick, please get well soon, I miss you're nice reviews! Rest and keep warm!

Aqua Mystic- Thanks for the kind review. And... Thanks for the compliment. I can't think of a word to thank you... Oh, please review more! I love reviews!

the-kaiba-heir: Bleh. You bore me. Please, come up with something new and give me a constuctive critizing.

RoseGoddess87- You're new to right? Thanls for you're review and please review again! And I'll get to your fics... Eventully, I'm really bad about looking.

Sami Ryou's Hikari- It's ok, I did improve I guess. So, yea, and please keep on reviewing me and don't feel ashamed, belive me, the-kaiba-heir just bores me with all her/his flames. If you want to flame someone, please flame him/her. And for that one, off day... And I wanted Kaiba to suck.

Shadowesque- 1) I know. Sorry 'bout that. 2) I know that. But, I'm not into like, THE RAVEN lenghth poems... I couldn't do that, srry. Thanls for the tips overall. And please reivew more.

PRIVATE- if I answered before oh well. Yea, I like toturing my fave chars.

Critic- Heard about you...

Beckoning-Light- Ok, thanks... read and review!


	18. Poem 18 Crying

Kaiba Poems

Poem 18

Crying

Why am I crying?

Crying?

Crying so much

Tears falling

Falling

Falling so much

Why does it hurt?

Hurt

Hurt so much

Am I dying?

Dying

A painful death

Every minute

It's getting harder to be here

Harder

To live

So ask me again

Why am I crying

Crying

Crying so much.

CA: Yea, it's rediculously short. Shut up, r and r. I'm sorry, please be quiet about it r and r or else.

Cherta-card: THANK YOU FOR BEING BETTER. I have missed you and everyone so much. And congrats liz. I also like the poem, it was nice. Please review and put more and more poems in!

Seto: It sucked.

MSMS: It really did. Setea made it and she really sucks at poetry.. So, of course. -sinckers-

Seto: Heh, it really did and I bet Liz had to pay teh guy to be her b/f.

CA: SHUT IT NOW OR DIE.

Rest: Ummm... We'll go!

the-kaiba-heir- you're right, you do suck and no one is worse than you. Thank's for admitting it, so, if you want to crtizie... don't. Only if you have an appreciation in general you can. Shut up.

Sami Ryou's Hikari: Um... Thanks again, I thank you for reviewing I sincerly appreciate it. So, yea, have fun and everything reading and just ignore my really off poem please.

Sesshoumaru: ... Why?

Kurama: It's not that bad.

Naraku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rath: Oh well, I wanna demon hunt, just review.

Seto: So, why am I still here listening to all of this dumb stuff?

MSMS: Who knows, well, r and r. And the-kaiba-heir get a life, you annoy me way too much. Up yours.


	19. Poem 19 Life

Kaiba Poems

Poem 19:

Life

Life is a thousand roads

Which one to take?

Where we it lead me

Where will it go?

How many roads will I take

How many trials on them?

Where are the barriers?

How much longer?

Why are there so many?

How long is life?

Will it ever end?

I keep wandering around

It's scary

No one to take my hand

No one to hold me

No one to guid me through

Help me!

I'm lost

So lonely

And cold

Yet a trudge through

In this darkness

Still

Where is my light?

Oh, I see it now!

There it is shinning!

Wait... It's a person

But it's not me...

Mokuba?

Are you here to guild me...

But I;m the bug brother

I'm supposed to watch you

I guess... This once...

You can guid me

In this one stage of my life

All I need is you.

CA: Fluff poem there... Wow... I did fluff! It was better than the last one I guess. ANd, no the-kaiba-heir to mock me or whaatever on my stuff! So, I guess no flame day for me!

Cherta-card- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERY SINGEL POEM SO FAR! NUMBER NINETEEN! IT'S UP! Oh, Setea... Thanks for the nice um... stuff... Well, I think the guys have a few words.

Seto: -dazed still- Wow...

MSMS: You still suck Setea... Just give up and stop making my heart bleed.

Sami Ryou's Hikari- Thanks for teh wonderful review. Hey, do you have any muses or split personalities that can reivew me also? If so please let them, I like my muses talking to other's muses... So, yea, and please keep on reviewing!

Rath- R and r... AND LET ME HUNT THOSE DEMONS!

Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Kurama- Ummm... Review please but don't let him kill us! -they run with rath chasing them- 


	20. Poem 20 Raining

Kaiba Poems

Poem 20:

Raining

It's raining

Pouring

Water all around

A thousand tears

Flowing

To the ground

My tears

Pouring

Coming

All around me

I'm crying

Dying

In my mind

I see all

And nothing

But I can't see through this rain

It's pouring even more

Pouring the water from, my eyes

My tears

Coming down

Like Niagra falls

So much

Coming down

SO salty

SO MUCH!

All around me

The pain

Sorrow

And loss

Nothing left to hide

Or to be covered by

It's raining

Pouring

All arround me

I'm soaking wet

With tears of regret and loss

Nothing but the coldness

Where's the light?

To help me through this storm

Or never ending plight?

Still raining

Pouring

My tears all around

My light has arrived

To take me though the storm

As it's raining

And poring

All through the deep dark night

My light is shinning

To guid me throught the rain.

CA: Well, how do you like that? I shall respond to my reviewes!

Cherta-card: How sweet of you, reviewing me like always. And... Ummm... Tell Setea nice poem and such. Also, this is number 20, I've come a long way, adn you have always been there encouraging me and reviing my poems, I thank you so much! And your muses too, even if MSMS is a jackass. Maybe I should stop e-mailing him all of the reviews so he cant comment.

MSMS: No, never. And Setea... You usck, stop writing poetry and give my ears, and eyes a rest. I already have a migrane. I need some sleep. Tiffany's been keeping me up because of her Insomnia.

Seto: -yawn- Yes, shut up Setea... -sleeps-

CA: Well... Ummm... Nice job and please keep reiveing!

ttSerenity: Well, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my poetry, I sincerly apppreciate it. Please, keep reading on!

Asj Jhonson: Is that it? Well, um thanks for reviewing, I sincerly appreciate it. And please, Kaiba's eyes are usually cold unless hne's looking at Mokuba. I think even someone blind would know... Don't ask. Srry... Ummm... Well, thanks.

Sami Ryou's Hikari: Well, I see... And thanks for reviewing. No offense, but Seto and Seth are mine. Right?

Seto: Yes, my lady CA.-kisses CA's feet as a servant does-

Seth- Yes my love. -kisses CA on the lips-

Seto- She's mine!

Seth- No mine!

They fight over her-

Ok... So, too your muse, they're mine and she can shut up.

Msms- I dont like her already! So... thanks for reviewing!

Naraku: -ish bored- I'm glad that demon slayer isnt around.

Sesshouaru: -sitting across from Naraku- I agree... Well, we cna relax. ANd think on how to kill InuYasha.

Naraku- Agreed.

Rath: -ish asleep after all of these years-

Kurama- R and r please -cute look-


	21. Poem 21 Nowhere

Kaiba Poems

Poem 21:

Nowhere

I'm nowhere

No here

There

Or anywhere

No one can see me

Feel me

Hear me anymore

I'm asleep

Or lost

In the darkness of the night

Niether here

Nor there

Nor anywhere

Cry... How?

Can I cry?

Since no one is here

Can I?

Let it all out

For once?

...I can't help it

I need to cry

I'm nowhere

Not here as I said

Disappeared

Will anyone miss me?

Only one

Mokuba...

I need to go back!

Back to Mokuba!

Please, let me out

My brother needs me

As I need him

Please, whoever you are

Let me go

'You're in your mind' a voice says to me

Why!

'Nowhere... Get out.'

How?

'Mokuba needs you'

Please, let me go

Out of nowhere

And to somewhere.

CA: Well, yea, read and review... This was a bit depressing. I hope you all like this. And if you read it review or I will find you! Now, responces.

ttSerenity- Well, you're new. Thank you for reviewing what you have so far. I'm amazed really. Please, review more. Plus, MSMS hasn't found any reason to be mean to you, that's a plus. Well, um, have a good day. And, touching? My poems? Ok... odd... I would agree with sad. I warn you not to read 7!

Cherta-card: Well, well, well, you've reviewed 20 POEMS wow. All that have been out so far. And I thank you so musch. You are so loyal. In sickness and in health you review me. I feel so loved -tears of happiness- sniff So kind to me, please, please, I don't deserve this... I totally am so greatful. Please, I beg of you to find me worthy enough for your reviews.

MSMSKOed-

Setodazed- Um... Not anyone's by CA's... Srry dears... But... Ummm... Setea, you suck! -back- Go and burn, stop writing poetry...

Sami Ryou's Hikari- Seto is mine, as is preist Set, not whatever you call him, it's preist SET. As in the egyptian god of evil and the desert. But, thank you for reviewing and hi to whoever is there. Ok, read more and review thank you!

RoseGoddess874- Well, I appreciate it very much. Please, read all that come up and review them. I'd apprecaite it so much! Thank you!

Kurama- Well, review please, before... AHHHH! -Runs from the deranged Rath who is coming at him with his sword raised- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rath- Die demoN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Crazy-

Naraku - Killl him!

Sesshoumaru- No comment...

Seto- Ahhh! Sami's after me! -runs away-

CA- Well, my muses are occupied please review, I want at least 87 reviews before I update, adn stop Rath, so wanna save Kurama? REVIEW!


	22. Poem 22 Sitting

Kaiba Poems

Poem 22:

Sitting

I'm sitting by my window

Watching the world pass by

All of them are below me

Like little ants scurring by

I can see them all, so small and ingsignificant

It's nice to know you're on top, that you are the boss

Still, you do get lonely

And no voice to bug me this time

The past is haunting me some more

This office holds so many memories

About when I pushed him out of the window

The very one I'm looking out of

It's so ironic

That maybe one day someone will push me

Out of this same window

So I shall fall into the pavement

And be killed in an instant

It will be so ironic

I bet it will be my own son

Who wants to take control, by killing me

That's why I never want children

I don't want to die when I have a family

I think of that now as I'm sitting here

Wondering about the future

If I'll ever defeat that kid Yugi

And finally regain my title

Until then I'll sit here and ponder

What everyone is doing below me

Those people outside my window

It's so cold right now

I feel so frozen once more

I'm freezing again

Can I move away from the past?

Can I ever forget what I did that day?

That I **_MURDERED_** somebody?

That I **_KILLED_** out of cold blood?

Will my past always haunt me like this

Like a never-ending song, that is sung so long?

If Mokuba knew what happened that day

...Would he ever look at me the same way

Would he ever call me 'Big Brother' ever again

Or just look at me as if I am a horrid person

A murderer who doesn't deserve to live

Is that my true nature, is that what I am?

What am I really?

Just a cold hearted person

Who is worht nothing, and is inside, **_NOTHING_**!

I'm still here, do I have a real purpose?

Am I actully worth something, other than nothing?

Am I ever valued, will I ever be.

Yea, I'm, valued by Mokuba at least.\

For who knows how long, maybe one day he'll reject me.

But, for at least right now, I can rest in peace.

Nobody knows my little secret...

And I can stay sitting... For just another moment.

CA: Well, that was depressing and disturbing on many levels. Oh, and for once the poem is longer than this portion.

ttSerenity- Ok, well thanks you for reading and when I say don't do something don't do it and no. MSMS is not an alter ego. He's my best friend... And he helps with the commentary. Oh, his real name is Charon. Funny huh, but just call him MSMS. Ok, please read more and review more.

RoseGoddess874- I update when I want to and thank you, come again.

Certa-Card- Well, yes, it took me forever to update, I noticed, sorry and all. But I love the poem and I shut up Seto for awhile. So be happy Setea! THANK YOU. For reviewing ever so loyally. I need to put up a YGO fanfic one of these days, maybe summer or something, who cares, oh well. I'm stuck here doing nothing, but I finally get to update, I've been getting grounded a lot, haven't I? Ok, now, I'll update at... 90 reviews! So, read.

Seto- -locked in basement, gagged and knocked out- X.X

Sesshoumaru- Hmph.

Naraku- Darn...

Kurama- Read and Review.


	23. Peom 23 Stay Gold

Kaiba Poems

Poem 23:

Stay Gold

My name is Seto Kaiba

I know that for sure

But when I look in a mirror

I doubt once more

This person

With eyes of ice

Is that really how I look?

Is this truely the person I am?

An Ebinezer Scrooge with no heart?

Shall I say 'bah humbug'?

And start?

Do I really act so cold?

Is my heart ice?

I've come a long way

From where I once was

Am I a murder?

Yes

Am I cold hearted?

No... I think

The person I'm seeing in the mirror, is it truely me?

I pray it is not, it would hurt if it was

Do I look like this to Mokuba?

So cold and alone?

No, I am not alone

I have Mokuba at my side

But I hope for him

Unlike me, I want him to stay how he is

Stay gold for me Mokuba

I don't know who I am

I look so diffrent, so cold

It hurts to admit it

But please, just for me

Always stay gold...

CA: Short, I know. And actually, I've read the whole Manga series and I have seen it. Yes, he does push Gonzaburo out of a window. Most of my poetry is not based on the chopped up american version that we love and enjoy, k? I don't care on your opinion... So blah.

Seto: I did, and I love no one. Except Mokuba as I should love him, as my lil' bro.

Sesshoumaru: CA... I'll kill you.

Naraku: I agree, let us all kill her.

Rath: Is she a demon?

Alll: No.

Rath: Nevermind.

Amon: Is she a witch?

Everyone: No.

Amon: I'll work on my computer.

CA:AH! -hides- Respond to reviewers!

**_Sami Ryou's Hikari_**: Read the earlier message and scope the internet. K honey? And Seto and Set are free from both of us k? Set is the name of the god of evil and the desert... The egyptian one, k? A month ago an egyptologist came to our schoo and told us all about it. So shut it... No offense. Read and review.

**_Ali-chan_**: Read first note and yeah, you're my 90th review fell special and I won't update again til I get to 100 reviews, k? So, read more and junk. Seto says "die". Bye dear.

Seto: Good thing**_ Cherta-card _**hasn't reviewed...I don't want to deal with setea... Read and review.

CA: **_CHERTA-CARD_**! I miss you so much, my faithful reviewer!


	24. Poem 24 Help

Kaiba Poems

Poem Twenty Four:

Help

Help

Help me please

I keep begging on my knees

I watxh people move on

As I stay the same as always

Help

I keep crying out

No one listens

And no one cares anymore

Help

The world is too much to bear

All these eyes staring at me

Watching me all the time

It feels like sometimes I can't move

Help

That's what I truely need

Somebody, someone, to know me

Other than family

Mokuba helps me

But sadly, sometimes, that isn't enough for me

Help

It's what I need to get

But I keep trying

And come up with loose ends

Hurt and pain is what comes

Every time I try

Help

I need a lot of it

And if I don't get it soon

Something horrid might happen

To whom I care for, and those all around

Help

The world is so dead to me

No one seems to shine

Except for my brother

And... my enemies

Help

I'll ask

From the people I so despise

...I'll give up my pride

Help

I'll soon get it

I'll take some time

To get the courage

To ask...

FOR HELP.

CA: Well, long isn't it?

Sami Ryou's Hikari- Wow, been a long time since I updated, huh? Thanks for reviewing and such and continue reading.

Cherta-Card- I knew you would reveiw...eventually. And I thank you so much for getting better. Setea, Alas... I've missed both of ya'lls too. Yes... I am a redneck, go figure... Well, I hope ya'lls keep reviewing and such. It's boring when people don't review and stuff. Oh, and it's also boring when no one's around to insult you. But, I haven't updated in so long 'cause I'm on vacation. And... Other things. AND FOR ONCE... Seto and MSMS have nothing to say! YAY!

Seto: Actually, the real reason she hasn't updated is because she has a job and is working with her year long crush.

CA: Zip. IT. NOW.

MSMS: Plus, they've hooked up cough

CA: -Runs and hides, blushing-...

Rest: Women... Well, R and R.


	25. Poem 25 Lose

Kaiba Poems

Poem Twenty Five:

Loss

The loss of what has been

Gone for so long

He loss of it all

Innocence

Pain

Love

It's a loss I can bear

For this moment only

From this moment on

I shall try not to greive

Or loose what self I have left

To deal with all of these losses and remain strong

So the one's I care for, may remain secure

If I lost the ones I love so dear

Then what would be left?

A loss I couldn't bear

And pray to never loose…

For if that day comes…

One day that if it shall come

I shall be the one who ceases to be

And then, I be the loss.

CA: Short and sweet… it's really late and such… tired…

Seto: Shut it… Too early…. Zzzzz


	26. Poem 26 Friends

_**Kaiba Poems:**_

_**Poem Twenty-Six:**_

_**Friends…**_

This darkness it is all around

Making sick, yet sweet sounds

Calling to me with its eternal wrath

Welcoming, since no one is calling me back

Its eternal words crying to me, telling me things

Things that I have always wished to hear

And yet I know they're false, it doesn't stop them from consuming me

This darkness, it's consuming me whole

Yes, I know I can stop it, I know

But why do I not?

What is holding me back?

Is it a memory, a dream?

That my brother loves me…

And still I'm being dragged forward, into this eternal darkness

It's pulling me in, sucking me up

I cannot hold on much longer

Pain, I feel that

Like ice being pressed into me like daggers

It's so painful

And yet a relief

No one, no one calls

Not even that damned pharaoh

Am I truly alone?

Will no one come to me?

No one is going to save me…

The one time I wish to be saved, no one is there

No one can feel my screams

No one cares

I continue to cry, for help that is

And soon a stranger comes in

To my surprise, it's those that I know

People that have cared for me all along

Those… few, along with my brother

My… friends

And with their ever so blinding light

With one pull they get me away

From that darkness that almost took me

How happy I am

They care for me, they really do

I was blind to ignore them now

They have taken away the shade that was before me

And now, I see them for who they are

My… friends…

Yes, my true ones

And I'm happy

Happier than I could ever be

Now, I am content

And complete

I have friends

**Charan-Amaya: I am NOT dead**

**Kurama: Good, I've been waiting to be used for quite some time, CA.**

**CA: Awww, you're so sweet!**

**Kurama: Thank you.**

**Seto: And why am I here?**

**CA: I said so.**

**Naraku: Damn you, CA… Why must you hurt us?**

**Sesshoumaru: At least you aren't made into a father…**

**Naraku: Kukukukuku… You're right.**

**InuYasha: Keh.**

**Vincent: And I presume I am here for a reason, correct?**

**CA: Oh, meet Vincent, the newest member to our team!**

**All: Hi…**

**Vincent: …**

**Amon: Why am I here?**

**CA: I made sure you were.**

**Amon: Damn.**

**CA: Alright, read and review I don't care, it's been forever since I've updated, blah. I also would like to say thank you to past reviewers I shall be responding later… My next update. In this at least, so please read my other stories! Please?**

**Mutt: You're an idiot.**

**CA: Fetch! –throws stick-**

**Mutt: STICK! –Runs and gets it…- Wait…**

**CA: Haa haa…**

**Mutt: STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG.**

**CA: You are one…**

**Mutt:… Read and Review or die.**


End file.
